


Open Book

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has always thought Levi couldn't express any sort of emotion, let alone show it, but, after Levi ignores him for three whole days and Eren demands an explanation, he's led into a whole variety of emotions regarding his corporal.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Book

I was always described as an "open book." I couldn't lie – I had never really wanted to – and I couldn't hide my emotions, even if I _did_ want to, though that was rare too. I always wanted everyone to know how I felt and usually those feelings were raging from irritation to anger, anger to fury, fury to rage. There was little time for sadness in war. Happiness was usually relief, the sight of seeing Mikasa and Armin alive, my family intact, if just barely. There were so many close calls that the relief, too, would perish, leaving only anger in its place, reminding me that I couldn't have true happiness, not within these walls that caged humanity with their fear and hopelessness, not within the walls of the Titans' jaws. I felt little else but anger.

Until I met Corporal Rivaille.

Levi was a closed book. He was dust-free, his pages without a single crinkle, the velvet of his hardbound cover pristine as the image of him that was imprinted into my mind, from when I first saw him with the Scouting Legion to this very day. Everything about him was clean, just like his habit that drove everyone up the wall (quite literally – I'd been set to clean ceilings more times than my back could bear.) But Levi was a mystery and I had always assumed that, if I were to open him, as a book, he'd be page after blank page.

So, as time went on and it became apparent that I was stuck in the hands of Commander Irvin, under the watchful inspection of Hanji and the bottomless gaze of Corporal Levi, I knew I had to learn to not be so obvious about my feelings, with my words and with my face. It turned out to be a lot harder than I expected.

Whilst Levi didn't bat an eyelash, I was thrown into every emotion Hanji could think of, as she experimented with my Titan power, in hope of discovering more about what triggered it. With anger being at the forefront of my mind, I became dangerously close to shifting but Levi was always there, irrationally calm as he told me to breathe and take a good look at where I was. Now wasn't the time to lose focus or lose my humanity.

It took a lot of willpower to bite back the comeback of at least having some humanity left, especially when I was flat on the ground with his boot on the back of my neck. But, like I said, I was easy to read so my silence was useless, as I looked up at him, awkward and vulnerable. He probably saw what my glare said and, again, did nothing but stare back, before stepping off me and walking away.

It took me three days before I realised that my open book ways _had_ affected him, in an unreadable way. It took me three days to realise that Corporal – still, no matter what, my hero – was ignoring me.

It took me three whole days to realise I didn't like that.

On the night of the third day, I figured out why Levi suddenly vanished as I entered the room and why Hanji kept on looking over my shoulder at something that wasn't there – something that wasn't there only when _I_ looked. I was sat at the table, whilst Hanji and some others talked animatedly about new prototypes for the 3D Maneuver Gear. Earlier, when Hanji had told me about them, I was excited to hear about the advancements. But, as I sipped on the sugarless tea and my eyes caught the shadow near the door, my curiosity vanished.

And guess what replaced it? Anger.

He slipped out the room, just as I caught sight of him, surprisingly lax with his task of avoiding me. And it made me mad that he felt that I wasn't worth the effort to properly ignore. It made me mad that he was ignoring me in the first place. It made me mad that I wasn't sure if he was ignoring me or if I was just desperate for him to _feel_.

When I was mad, I did stupid things. This time was no exception.

Sliding my tea towards the nearest taker (no one passed free food or drink at such difficult times), I muttered an excuse about the bathroom and hurried out of the room, avoiding any eyes that followed me. Levi was down the hallway by the time I was out and his walk was leisurely. He didn't speed up, even though I doubted my footsteps were graceful. I wondered if there was any point in calling out to him but felt silly not making my presence "formally" known. "Corporal, sir!"

He paused and I wondered if maybe he had mistaken me for someone else. Then I remembered that I was housing with a bunch of trained assassins that had dancer feet. You could hear me on the other side of the HQ when I was _tiptoeing_ , probably.

"Eren." His voice was as low as always but something about it made the hairs at the back of my neck stand up. Was this foreshadowing? Was my time finally here? I thought I had accepted death at any possible moment but… _And I haven't even torn the pretty cover over Levi's emotions_. "What do you want?"

He turned and looked at me over his shoulder and even that made me angry that I wasn't worth his full attention. Everything, as insignificant as it may seem, made me feel nothing but utter frustration, in regards to the man that I had looked up to for so long. He was the best of the best, when it came to killing Titans, but, as I clenched my fists to stop them from shaking and met his eyes steadily, it was apparent that Levi was worse with people, than even I was. He couldn't even turn and look at me head on.

"You've been ignoring me," I said, before I could think about the consequence of staining the air around us with my clumsy words.

He didn't even blink. "That wasn't a question."

"It wasn't meant to be." My words were spat out, rather than said. "Ever since I've been under your… _care_ , you've been at every single one of Hanji's experimentations. And, all of a sudden, for the past three days, you're _never_ there. In fact, I don't think, up until now, we've been in the same room! And I have no idea why!"

Levi's unwavering gaze reminded me who I was speaking too. I added on a calmer "Sir" as an afterthought. He rolled his eyes and I almost choked. _That's pretty… expressive. Right?_

He turned back around, without answered, and then… _wait, is he walking away from me?_

My mouth opened to say something – shout, even – but I was so surprised by his quick departure that I could barely call out his title. "Wait- Corporal- I-"

"If I were ignoring you, I wouldn't have said a word. Your worries have been disbanded. Go back to the hall, Eren," he interrupted swiftly, still not looking back.

"No."

Levi stopped in his tracks at the single word. He lifted his head to the side, so I could see half his profile and the dangerous glint in his right eye, but didn't look at me. I gulped. That was enough. I already regretted the word. But I didn't regret the meaning behind it.

"No?" The word echoed the otherwise silent hall.

"No," I repeated firmly, clasping my shaking palms together behind my back. "No, sir. With all due respect, I feel as though I need an answer. Before you were determined to stand guard in case I lost control but now-" I cut off when Levi turned to face me.

"Maybe I think you've mastered control?"

The next few words I said were jumbled together, a result of his unexpected comment. " _What?_ "

His shrug said, _you heard me_. "Of course, that's debatable, if you have so little faith in myself."

_He stopped bothering me because he thought I was better at controlling my power? But it still doesn't add up…_

"But that- that doesn't make any- why would- why were you- that doesn't explain why you're ignoring me all the time!" I said furiously.

He raised an eyebrow and took a few steps towards me. Despite his short height, Levi radiated power and intimidation. The slow, small steps felt like the stepping stones to my impending death. "Doesn't it, Eren? If you can control your Titan when you're triggering it then you can surely sit through lunch without popping out a gigantic limb."

I had barely processed his words before he continued. He was now walking steadily towards me, his grace that off a panther, dark and terrifying in its hunt. "I don't need to babysit you anymore, Eren. I'm merely here doing what is expected off me." We were toe to toe and even though he was looking up at me, I was still below him. He reached out to take hold of the front of my shirt and used it to yank me down so our noses brushed and his thin, grey eyes were boring into my wide ones. He managed to do this whilst still looking thoroughly impassive, which would have impressed me had it not been completely annoying. "The lack of my presence in the room is nothing, brat. You step out of line and I'll kill you, just as I said I would all that time ago. Time has changed nothing."

"Silly me for thinking it had." The sarcastic comment flew out of my mouth, just like most of my other words – without proper thought. I winced slightly, expecting a blow to the face. Levi hadn't really hit me since the court room drama but he seemed to be reverting back to his old self.

I was right, though. I was silly to think that time – the time I had spent so closely with the Corporal – had changed anything. I had thought maybe the pain of his fallen comrades made him more vulnerable, more human, and that he didn't mind when I sat beside him and drank my tea, even if we never spoke. I thought that all those times he forced me to clean with him alone, he was using the silence as a comfort, my presence as a guarantee. I thought that all the times he had to save my life had given him the promise of me _always_ being alive and he let it soften him. I thought that I mattered to him, as any student would matter to their teacher, as any soldier to their superior. As any man to their-

"Don't get cocky," he replied and his voice hinted at the emotion I had seen before and was seeing now. His words were a threat.

"I wasn't, _Sir_." The title rolled off my tongue like an insult. "I'm just concerned on how you're skipping your duties on watching me for no reason at all-"

I wouldn't say it surprised me that he chose that moment to slam me back against the nearest wall. It was a quick, smooth move that jolted me, more than hurt me, rewarding Levi with my ashamed gasp. He resumed our earlier position of nose to nose, his body now as frightening close. "I have a reason."

"D-do you?" I let out a trembling laugh. "Do share, Corporal."

Levi stared at me for a while. It wasn't as though time stopped; it still ticked away. But the way he looked at me made me think that it had slowed down almost. In the moment that his eyes flickered over the features off my face, his gaze not as hard as it usually was but almost… _curious_ to the stretched out second that his lips open upon mine there was an infinity. His kiss was soft, subtle, a pressing that allowed him me to inhale him and him to inhale me.

The contradiction of our rough standing against the movement of his mouth on mine was broke when whatever self-control _Levi_ snapped. He took the hands that entrapped me from their position on either side of my forearms and took me by my hair, biting my bottom lip before soothing over the pain with his tongue, as I gasped and allowed his tongue into my mouth, which was his goal all along. And then he was really _kissing_ me, like the kisses the boys in the training squad had shared with the girls, or sometimes with each other, or so they claimed. I wondered if they were kissed like this, pushed back with a knee keeping their shaking legs apart and their arms lifting to wind up around the participator's neck, urging them closer as their lips met sloppily and their tongues explored without shame. I wondered how any of them ever made it back to their own rooms after feeling something like this, sharing something like this.

The sensation of his tongue thrusting into my mouth, teasing the inner rim of my lips, did not make me forget who I was kissing but only reminding me that it was Levi. It was Corporal. I kissed him harder.

He pulled back, not suddenly but bluntly, giving us both the chance to breathe. I knew I was panting, embarrassingly so, but I didn't care and Levi didn't either, his mouth still a hot, shaking breath from mine, connected by a trail of saliva that should have been disgusting. His chest touched mine every time he inhaled and I moved my hands from behind his neck to around his waist to give him a weak tug, in an effort to feel him exhale against me. He complied, pressing me back into the cold wall, his forehead finding my shoulder then the crook of my neck, to rest on. Selfishly, I hoped the kiss hadn't tired him.

It took him another moment, that stretched on for too long when his lips weren't on mine, to answer my request, which took me another moment to remember. "Satisfied, Eren? There's my reason for ignoring you for the past few days." His words warmed my neck. "Do you know how hard it is to be in the same room as a kid who gets a boner over killing giants?"

I replied typically, with indignity. "I- I don't do that!" I paused before adding, with a grin, "And you're definitely not a Titan."

He groaned in what I expected to be mostly exasperation and irritation at the height joke but maybe a little pleasure (his knee had a pretty good feel of my crotch.) "It's even harder to accept that I get hard over your misplaced passion."

"You get hard over me?" It came out as a squeak.

Levi said nothing but snorted what could have been a laugh before grunted in response as he leaned on me. We stayed in silence, both attempting to find some form of composure.

I thought about my next words carefully for once, aware of the three consequences to fit the three words. The likelihood of the three scenarios as a percentage to each other wasn't exact but I knew that I would regret it if I said those words.

I said them anyway. "I'm not… Corporal."

Levi raised his head slightly, not enough for me to see his eyes, but enough to know he was looking at me. "Huh?"

 _Okay, so maybe I whispered the words more than I said them_. "I'm not, Corporal," I repeated.

"You're not what?" His question was as calm as I was not.

I gulped. "I'm not satisfied."

He completely stilled, his chest on mine, his face half lifted from its position at his neck and the longer locks of his hair covering his eyes. _Maybe time only stops when things go horribly, horribly wrong_.

I opened my mouth, to take back my words, to laugh them off, to accept that Consequence One has happened and I had been rejected and would have to suffer through the rest of my stay here with a hero that didn't want anything to do with me. It hurt more than accepted.

"Don't say a word or you'll ruin it," he hissed suddenly. He hadn't moved so I was unsure if he had said them at all.

Then he pulled away from me completely, only holding onto my right hand. I stared down at it as he tugged, unable to believe that Consequence One had, for the most part, been diminished. " _Move_ , brat." That snapped me out of my surprise and I bit down on my grin as he led me the way he had previously had been heading, before my already bitten lips protested in pain and I simply smiled stupidly at the back Levi's head.

His march didn't take us very far. It seemed Consequence Three was in the works. He fumbled around slightly, refusing to let go off my hand to unlock his bedroom door. I reached out to help and he used his hip to bump my hand away as he finally won his battle and pushed us both into the room. He didn't waste any time either. He locked the door with his normal quickness and then started pushing me back towards the bed, eyes scanning my whole body, as if to memorise the innocent sight of me before taking off my clothes and tainting us both. I wasn't that much of an idiot. I knew there was no way I'd be walking out of this room the same as I came in.

Or walking at all, if Levi's appreciating gaze was any consolation.

My crotch tightened, almost painfully, as I fell back onto the edge of the bed. I let out an unintentional throaty noise that Levi raised an eyebrow at but, like I said, I wasn't an idiot. His bulge was staring me in the face – quite literally – and there were more emotions in his eyes now then I'd seen the whole time here. The one in lead was lust.

He cleared his throat and the gesture was awkward. "Are you sure about this, brat?"

I nodded, a little too enthusiastically for comfort but it was the truth. Levi shook his head in return and grabbed my chin with gentle force. "Not good enough. Say it."

"I'm sure," I said, with the same confidence I hoped reflected in my eyes. "I… I want you, Sir."

"Levi." His correction was gentle, an almost smile tilting his lips upwards. The expression in his eyes now was fond. I wanted him to look at me like that always.

"L-Levi."

He did another one of his shrugs that spoke more words than he could be bothered to say (this one: _good enough_ ) and bent down to kiss me again, earlier affection forgotten as his mouth pried mine open without wait and his tongue wound around mine. I knew the kissing wouldn't last long so I made the most of it, pushing at his tongue until I could find my way into his mouth and imitate his actions the best I could. He didn't have any complains and allowed me to remove his jacket and cravat, though he tsked against my mouth when I dropped them to the floor. I didn't give him the chance to speak when he pulled back to lecture me about the mess but simply pulled at his already half unbutton shirt to kiss any skin my lips could find – his chin, his cheeks, his jaw, his neckline as I racked up the courage to use my other hand and show him that I was more than just a kid desperate to kill Titans.

Levi actually jumped when my palm rubbed against his crotch, his hips bucking into my hand. I smirked when he looked at me, speechless this time, and moved my hand a little harder, satisfied at the sight of his eyes closing and his head tilting back as he suppressed moans. "Is that okay, Corpo- Levi?" When he didn't respond but bit his lip instead, I added friction.

" _Eren_." My own cock jerked in my pants, desperate to be free from the restraints, but I just smiled, as though nothing was wrong in the world and Levi panting my name through gritted teeth was not the hottest thing I'd ever heard. "Eren, Jesus _Christ_ -"

Not wanting him to waste himself still completely clothed, I stopped and tugged at his shirt. "Take it off."

"Are you giving orders?" Levi didn't sound mad. He may have been amused if my fondling hadn't knocked him down a notch. His normally pale skin was stained in pink and it looked so deliciously inviting that my mouth watered.

I teased him for his comment, cupping his balls through his trousers, and he hissed. " _Fuck_. Eren."

I attempted a copy of his usually emotionless state. "Take your shirt off. Then your pants."

He did it without argument, his hands trembling as he unbuttoned the remaining few and slipped the shirt off to reveal his muscled torso, before reaching down to unbutton his pants, slowly as if he was punishing me. I took in his half naked form greedily, outlining his strong shoulders and fit chest and waist before tracing over the shadows of his muscles. Levi was short but he was a soldier and he was built like a strong one – the strongest, in fact. His height gave you the impression that you could sway him until you realised that his body mass was made up of solid strength. I admired his arms, arms that would be around me soon so I had to enjoy them truly now, and then his nipples that didn't help the dog-like mouth-watering business. As my gaze drifted lower, drawing over the V, I realised that Levi had stopped his undressing to let me watch him. I didn't need to look up to know he was smug at the open admiration.

I groaned softly, too impatient for proper words and used his belt loops to pull him down onto me. He could have easily stopped me but instead dropped to his knees on the bed as I slid back until I met the headboard before pulling my shirt over my head and dropping it carelessly off the bed. I hadn't tried to be seductive but the sight of me now bare and flushed against his rumpled sheets pleased him, judging from the glint in his eyes. He looked at me as I had looked at him, taking me in, in a way that left no room for self-consciousness. It was an honour to be on par with him with him and his beauty that had stunned me. It felt good to look good to someone as beautiful as him.

I had just pushed myself onto my elbows when he straddled my hips and lowered himself into another kiss. The zipper off his trousers brushing against my bulge had me whining into his mouth so he did the action again, teasing me without mercy.

Levi moved down to kiss my neck, biting often, a habit I had quickly got accustomed to, and I used this as my chance to pull down his pants, as far as I could reach, which was his knees. Without breaking away from my skin, he pulled them down himself and kicking them off the bed. I tsked, mimicking him, about to call out his hypocrisy when he bit down hard on my collarbone and I forgot what I was about to say, what I _could_ say, only aware of the sting that was now covered up by a hot, wet kiss and his hips grinding on mine. I could _feel_ his smirk as I shook under him, widening my legs to fit them around him as I pushed myself off the bed for more touch, more friction, more _anything_.

"Whore." He whispered to word as he said the term "brat," with amusement, with affection. The lust, however, remained, tainting the word into something darker, hotter. He had stopped marking my neck to lean over me, balancing with a hand beside my head whilst the other brushed away strands of hair from my face. He ignored my sweat on his fingertips and said, "Top or bottom, Eren?"

I licked my lips, tasting our perspiration and just him. "Top."

He nudged my crotch with his knee and I turned my head into the duvet and groaned. "Ironic," he replied dryly. "Are you afraid of bottom, Eren?"

"No." It was a white lie. "I want to top, today. Next time, you can take me."

Levi looked down at me, in that expressionless way that was almost unfamiliar in this setting. "Is that a promise, Jaeger?"

I smiled lazily, removing one of my fists from the bed to press it over my heart in a salute. "Yes, Sir."

He smiled a little and my heart jumped in my chest, just like it had when he had first stood up for me and when he first put faith in me.

 _This is the first time he'll love me_.

"Come on, then, brat," he said, with mock impatience and a roll of his eyes. "Take me like a virgin bride on her wedding night."

He didn't need to tell me twice. I moved us so he was now underneath me, giving his lower regions a good few quick but heavy rolls in sweet revenge before raising myself up to remove my own pants. I allowed our bare legs to tangle as I kissed him once on his lips then started my journey downwards, a predictable move that still had Levi panting behind the fist he had placed over his mouth. His other hand held me by hair, feebly, tightening without direct when I ran my tongue over one nipple, tugging at the hardened bud with my teeth as roughly as I could without causing serious pain, and did the same to the other, before continuing my descend. When Levi sighed in relief that I had moved away from his chest, I quickly pinched his right nipple, earning a high mew that told me that, if I didn't hurry up, I'd be making a serious mess of my underwear. I quickly gave the other nipple a tweak, smiling against Levi's navel when he arched up in his moan. It looked like his underwear would be ruined if I kept at is but the idea of removing it from him definitely wasn't a bad one.

I used both my hands to finally pull the only remaining clothing from his hips and down his slender but muscled legs. I steeled myself to focus on the task in hand and not on Levi's cock, which jerked wildly out into the open.

"Ignore that," Levi called and I laughed quietly.

"Trust you to say that." I left his underwear with his other clothes on the floor.

Unsurprisingly, he ignored me. "Why are you talking when you could be doing something more productive with your mouth?"

I slowly raised myself back up to rest on top of him, balancing on my elbows and somehow managing to ignore the fact that my superior was naked underneath me. I grinned as he shifted uncomfortably, his dick rubbing against the fabric of my underpants. "Like what?" I pulled an innocent face.

His hand found itself in my hair again and he used it to pull me so his words were said against my mouth. "If you don't get down then and do something with my cock, I'm gonna shove the whole thing down your throat, you little shit."

I swallowed hard when he let go. "That- that sounds… promising."

"Don't tempt me." It was Levi's turn to grin, albeit a smaller, darker one than mine.

I figured I'd wasted enough time and slid down so I was sat up on his knees, giving me a good view of his naked body. I gave myself permission to stare at his uncovered hips, his erection – proud and large, which made me slightly relieved that I had spoken up about topping so I could mentally prepare myself for something that _big_ next time – and his legs, that took most of his height, the muscles making the otherwise thin limbs curvy and seductive as they crossed on each other, underneath me.

But it wasn't just that. I had seen other people naked, accidentally, on the most part, and no one had looked to me like Levi had. Yes, he was significantly older (he reminded me of the fact every time he called me a kid) and was humanity's strongest shoulder which explained the toned body but he wasn't _perfect_. He was covered in scars from battles and the past, be it from the last few weeks or years ago, when I was literally a child and he was in underground. But when his skin broke didn't matter to me. He had survived all that he had endured and the smooth, pale skin that lay under my fingertips was proof of that. I had no proof that I had survived. I had no idea if I even had. I was unscarred.

Levi cocked his head to the side to watch me and I knew that my book was open, the pages broken off from the spine and the words spilling off them. Once the last article of clothing between us was gone, I would be without a cover, without protection. Levi could read me all he wanted and it was a scary, exhilarating thought.

But the fact that he was letting _me_ read _him_ touched me more.

"Y-you're beautiful, Corporal- Levi." It wasn't a smooth compliment and I flushed at my awkwardness but it was sincere.

He nodded slowly, once, his eyes soft. "Thank you." Levi's acceptance of my words gave me all the encouragement that I needed.

It took an embarrassing amount of grabbing to get hold of Levi's length comfortably. My hands were sweaty but, as I slid them over him and he lifted his hips up, I guessed it wasn't a bad thing. I pumped his dick at an agonizing pace, aware of his desperate thrusts and glower on my slow hands. It wasn't really my fault. I was nervous to put such a big thing in my mouth, I needed time to adjust to the thought.

 _Yep. Definitely thankful I'm topping this time_.

Bending my head, I placed a light kiss at his tip. Levi stilled underneath me – out of surprise or patience, I had no idea. I stroked him gently a few more times as I laid kisses over the end, each wider and wetter than the next, until Levi was no longer able to keep still or quiet, moaning desperately into the hand over his face. I grinned triumphantly before I took him into my mouth.

Levi's hand was in my hair again and I could hear him panting my name but I focused on accommodating him in a space too confined for his size. Just as I had handled him earlier, I eased him in with no rush, before I began moving. I was leisurely at first – up then down his length to remove him from my mouth before taking him in again – before the hand in my hair forced me to move faster, thrusting his cock in and out of my lips, as he swore constantly and furiously underneath me. A chorus of the repetition of the word "yes" cheered me on as I used my hands again, moving them – wet with his sweat and my own – over the part of him that my mouth couldn't reach.

"Fuck, _Eren_. Fuck, _ugh_." He had dropped the hand from his face and was now half leaning up, digging the nails of that hand into my shoulder, head thrown back and face as open as mine usually was. "Yes, yes, yes. God, _yes_." He shuddered and unconsciously thrust upwards and I almost pulled him out of my mouth completely, not able to withstand that much of him without gagging. But I continued, eyes up on him, amazed at the sight of all the emotion on his face, the inviting opening of his mouth and the blissful half-lidded gaze that met my own, as it normally did – his narrowed, mine wide. I began to swirl my tongue around him.

Unfortunately, I only managed to get him to fall back and hear him almost _scream_ into his pillow for a moment, when he forcibly pulled himself out of me, leaving his dick stained with my saliva and pre-come, just like the mouth that he kissed with no complaint. The kiss was needy, with Levi's hands desperately everywhere over me and mine pushing down my underwear.

"Why…" It took a couple of goes to get the words out. Aside from the throbbing between my now completely bare legs, I almost felt like I had been for a run. "Why d-did you stop me?"

Levi's reply was surprisingly more put together than mine. "I want to come when you're inside me." The blunt crudeness of his reply didn't shock me either but I blushed anyway, as though I hadn't suggested the idea of being on top myself. Levi's eyes told me he was thinking the same thought before he kissed me again, a little less roughly this time, before grabbing hold of my aching erection.

I gasped as his firm touch ran over the end, over, under, around my whole dick whilst his other hand fondled my balls with equally as much care. His touch was like his words – impatient and rough and desperate. It was doubtful either of us planned to last very much longer.

"Levi." I said his name into his mouth when he met our lips again in chaste, bruised kisses. My voice was a whine that I didn't bother to hide. " _Levi_."

"Say my name like that again and I'm gonna rethink the whole idea of you being on top," he threatened, grinding his teeth together as he wiped at the drop pre-come at the top of my dick around my tip with his thumb.

"Then let me fuck you." It was a moan, a beg. I didn't care.

Levi looked strangely pleased at my vulgar mouth and squeezed my cock just as he kissed me hard once more before laying back down into his earlier position. I got to my knees so he could slip his legs from underneath me and spread them where he lay, knees bent and hands holding ankles as he watched me watch him. It was probably the most sinful sight I had ever seen.

"There's a clear bottle in the second draw on my bedside table. Get it out before you do anything. You'll need to put it on you before you even think off putting your cock anywhere near my entrance." I did as he instructed, placing the half-hand sized bottle beside us then looking at him expectedly. He rolled his eyes. "Did you brats not fuck each other restlessly at camps or were things different back at my time? Suck on your fingers and put them in me, Jaeger. I'm not getting any younger here."

I stared at him as he let go off his ankles to stretch his arms above his head, almost like a cat. He looked more beautiful than ever but I wasn't in him yet so I couldn't be so sure.

He only blinked at my three fingers when I put them to his mouth. "Suck."

"What?"

" _Suck them_." I flicked his cheek playfully. "When you said blushing bride, I didn't think you'd take it so literally. You just told me what to do so, now, I'm telling you. Suck on them for me then I can put them in you, stretch you up so I can put myself in you and make us both come." He just blinked up at me. My dirty mouth had finally given him a little bit of a shock. "I'm not getting any younger here, Levi."

He licked the tip of each finger experimentally, glaring at me as he did so. "Next time, Eren, I'm gonna make ram myself into your stuck up little ass until you can't walk for days. Mark my words."

 _Who knew that a threat could turn you on?_ I kept my voice cheery as I replied, "Noted, Corporal. Now suck."

He did as he was told.

Once my fingers were fully coated with his wetness, I moved to his ass, easing one finger is gently. "There's no blushing bride here, Eren. I've done this before so put them in and quick before my biggest fear goes from getting old to dying under the hands of a brat like you."

Relieved to not have to take it any slower than necessary, I complied, massaging his inside until it the entrance allowed the second finger. Then the third. Levi didn't moan as I worked my hand in and out, but instead, ironically enough, bit into his hand. When I hit his prostrate, he drew blood. I kissed it off his lips and repeated the motion a few more times before reaching for the little bottle beside us and following Levi's orders by rubbing the wonderfully cold liquid over my length. I unscrewed my fingers from inside of him and he moaned at the absence until I positioned tip of dick at his now ready entrance.

Despite knowing who I was about to have sex with, I still felt anxious. "Is this okay, Levi? I mean, you've done this before, right? But is it-"

Levi sighed, cutting me off, to sit up and press his lips to mine, as he'd done many times this night. Our lips were swollen from our savage attacks on each other but the kiss was lovely, which was a strange thing to associate Levi with. But his mouth was barely open on mine and his eyes were fully open as he watched me as I watched him. When he pulled back, he reached for the same hand he had grabbed to drag me here in the first place. "I'll be fine, Eren. Quit worrying."

I nodded, still nervous but a little comforted at his casualness. "Lay back," I instructed gently. With one hand laced with his, the other pressed against his now laid back head, I began pushing myself into him, concentrating on his face. Hurting him was inevitable and I thought about how strange it was, as I drew myself deeper inside of him, that he was willingly allowing himself to be hurt underneath me.

His teeth gritted in pain but, other than that and his heavy breathing, Levi gave no indication it was hurting him. I gave him time to get used to our joint bodies when I was all the way in, aware of the tears in Levi's otherwise expressionless eyes. Stupidly, my own eyes stung, angry at the inevitable pain I was causing him and my open book ways allowed Levi to see them.

He sighed, squirming before wincing, still not ready for any rash movement and reached the now short distance in between us to touch my face. He did so silently, running a hand over my lips, my jaw, my cheeks and brows and over my closed eyelids that attempted to hide the tears but in vain. He ran a thumb under them, carefully, as though my teardrops were glass that might shatter. It had been a long time since someone had treated me as delicate. I wondered if it were the same for him.

"I'm okay, Eren," he murmured. I opened my eyes and he nodded at me, smiling slightly, before speaking his next words in a warm, teasing tone that made me, funnily enough, want to cry harder. "Seriously, get moving. Forget dead, I'll decompose by the time you reach your climax."

I wrinkled my nose and awkward wiped at my eyes with the elbow of the hand that still held his. "That's disgusting."

"So are you. Fuck me, Eren." He paused before adding, "Please."

Still cautious, I began thrusting gently, waiting for any indication of pain on Levi's face to stop. When he gave none, only looked up at me with eyes that began to regain their expression of lust, I allowed myself to feel him. And, God, he felt good. Right. _Perfect_.

In an unromantic romantic kind of way, it was as though our bodies were meant to fit together, even though they were different. Scarred, unscarred. Broken, unbroken. Soldier, Corporal.

All of these ridiculous thoughts were secondary though. I didn't really care what kind of romanticism you could put on us both when I was so close to having the best orgasm of my life and I was only starting to pick up my pace. It didn't sound very romantic to talk about how tight his ass was around my cock and how I was forcing myself to speed up slowly or I'd end up embarrassing myself in him.

I didn't want to be ungrateful either. It seemed like an impossible task, true, but I was going to make Levi come first.

Settling my resolve, I rolled my hips faster, glorifying myself in the quickening of Levi's breathing, his choked up, throaty moans and, as his self-control wavered, his grunts and groans, loud and encouraging. He arched himself up desperately, begging constantly and complimenting plenty, simply by repeating my name in his thick, seductive voice. His arms were raised above his head, grasping the headboard of the bed to pull himself into a position where the penetration hit deeper, longing for me to meet the nerves that would have him over the edge in seconds. Levi stared up at me, flushed, sweat covered and panting. "Please, Eren."

I pulled myself almost completely out before slamming back into him, keeping my eyes on his face, watching every expression with intentness. "Please what, Levi?" It was cruel to tease him when he could barely think, let alone speak, but I discovered quickly that him trying to glare at me whilst (almost) completely at my mercy was one of my favourite emotions on his face so far.

I had more to see, though. And I intended to see them all.

"Fuck, _fuck_ … _ugh_ , fuck you, you sh-shitty… brat," he managed to drag out, as I repeated the act of pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in. He looked ready to say another threat but was broke off by my thrust hitting the right way and meeting his prostrate, surprising him enough to scream out loud, head thrown back, mouth open and legs and cock both twitching in response to the sensation. His next words are a stumble over one and other, said in a breathless moan, his eyes still closed and his body still arched. "Jesus _fucking_ Christ. _Eren_. Fuck me, damn it. Fuck me s-so hard I can't- ugh, I can't think. I can't think. I just need to come- I need you to make me come. I can't believe I'm begging but fuck- _fuck_. _Please_ , _Eren_."

"Who's the whore now, ey, Corporal?" I said quietly.

Levi didn't reply, only opened his eyes to stare at me, his words reflected in the eyes that I normally saw nothing in. Still nestled deep inside him, I reached out to pull him close, kissing him until he was able to respond back to it, then steadily thrusting, our kissing growing rougher as the pace quickened and the sound of flesh on flesh met the sound of mouth and mouth. He swallowed my moans and I swallowed his, each others names branded to our lips, our tongues, to our bodies. I grabbed his hand and placed it over his cock and he understood, touching himself as I lifted myself from on top of him and took hold of one of his legs by the calf to hitch it over my shoulder.

My hands were sweaty and my body was ready to orgasm but I forced myself to watch Levi – watch how his face changed into a variety of expressions that I didn't know he was capable off, that anyone was capable off. I watched him tear at his bottom lip, grit his teeth and stop his masturbation just to keep some level of control but it was futile. Once I hit his special spot again, he was a goner.

He writhed under me uncontrollably, one hand moving up and down his cock to match the pattern of my fast thrusts. I watched his sweat covered chest rise up and down in time with both our racing pulses and his eyes roll back into his head before he squeezed his lids shut and bit at the pillow beside him, savagely trying to hold back the sound of his climax nearing. Pleased at the sight of Levi as an open-mouthed desperate mess, I used my last burst of energy to try and hit the nerves that caused another favourite reaction of his. With every thrust, Levi was arching up, squeezing hard on his dick, as he told me yes, yes, _yes_. Everything felt amazing; me inside of him, him underneath me, and, it took one more hard thrust for him to come, abandoning the pillow to cry out my name, again and again and again, complete ecstasy becoming my favourite expression yet.

I continued for only a little longer before I reached my own release still deep inside of him. I rode it out, uncaring off the mess we had made of his bed and of each other, allowing the sound of our erratic breathing and flesh match the scent of sweat and sex.

Pulling myself out of him for the last time, I collapsed next to him, my whole body aching with fatigue and the aftermath of what definitely was the best orgasm of my life. Levi was still on his back, me on my side, and I watched him until he turned and looked at me. His expression now could only be described as one thing: _just been fucked_.

I smiled a little and kissed him gently on his bruised mouth. He smiled into the kiss and allowed me to move and rest my head against his chest. His heartbeat was still as fast as mine and he lazily ran his long fingers through my hair.

Unsurprisingly, I was the first one to break the silence. "How… uh, how was that?"

He didn't reply for a moment, just continued to stroke my hair then my face, before taking hold of my chin and lifting it up so he could kiss me, like I had kissed him. He still didn't answer, though, and I felt a tightening in my chest at the thought of him acting only to spare my feelings, as sweet as that would be. "D-did you like it, Levi?"

"If my body didn't hurt in unspeakable places, I'd ask you to fuck me again," he said, voice serious enough for me to think he was saying something bad before my tired mind caught up with me.

I grinned stupidly and nuzzled into him. "Really? That's great! Well, not that you're hurting, of course, but-"

"You're a good kid, Jaeger." I winced at the "kid" and Levi chuckled, ruffling my hair. "With that said, don't think I'll go easy on you next time."

I tried to hide my anxious swallow. "No, no, of course not! Er, I'm sure it'll be, uh, as great as this was."

Levi replied with wryly. "You couldn't be more obvious about your feelings if you tried."

"Says the guy who screams when he comes."

I blinked when I felt a stinging on my ass before I realised that it had been caused by Levi's palm. I lifted myself up weakly to stare at him. He didn't meet my eyes, his hands now behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

He shrugged. He could have a language with those shoulder movements. _Felt like it_.

I watched him for a moment, contemplating my options now. They were cut off when he glanced at me and said, in his usual terrifyingly threatening manner, "If you smack my ass now, I don't care what state I'm in, I'll fuck you until you _cry_."

"… Ow?" I repeated, wincing at the thought.

"Exactly."

Sighing, I laid back on his chest and, after a moment, he wound his arms around me. We stayed in that position for a while, our breaths still heavy. I felt his nose in my hair and then lips? I felt him kissed my forehead then my cheek and then my lips. The cuddling and the cute kisses were the actions of lovers.

_So what does that make us?_

As we broke apart, I was met with a smile. It wasn't a grin or a smirk. It was a proper smile, one just short of laughter, where your teeth show and the corners of your eyes crinkle in response. The 104th Squad had discussed Levi before and his inability to feel or show emotions. They had imitated it his poker face, cracking up with laughter, until I threatened to throttle Jean and said they were all jealous that they could barely cut bread with their blades, let alone Titans. Then Sasha had popped up out of nowhere at the mention of bread and-

_Only I would end up thinking of my training days after having the best sex ever. Great._

But his smile was beautiful and the fact that it was directed to me made my heart race like a little girl with a crush on the local neighborhood's teenage golden boy. A miracle within a miracle.

 _The Corporal does show emotions. And this one's my favourite_.

Sighing, I squeezed my arms tight around his waist, casually moving my hands up and down his sides, as if it were an absentminded gesture. I hadn't quite forgotten what had brought upon that smile, as spectacular as it had been.

If I had known pinching one his wonderful butt-cheeks would have got me literally _kicked off the bed_ I wouldn't have bothered - though it did mean that my earlier "confession" of some sort had given me two Consequences rather than just one. I got the sex and the beating. It was pretty sadistic.

I yelped as I hit the ground and groaned, in pain for the first time during this whole escapade, as my sore limbs whined in protest. "Now, that was just mean."

"Brat."

I didn't bother to get up until Levi got himself up from his comfortable position and reached out to pull me back up. I was tempted to pull him down to the ground but settled for accepting his almost apologetic _("I did it with good reason though. My body is gonna be sensitive for a while."_ ) kisses instead.


End file.
